


Trolls one shots

by orphan_account



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm total trash for this movie. Anyway, not just shipping. Little scenes too.





	

Nothing yet lol I just made this so I don't forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm trash


End file.
